


I Heart You

by Aster_Nightingale



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, This is for my friend for Valentines, other people's original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster_Nightingale/pseuds/Aster_Nightingale
Summary: A little gift for an artist friend of mine. <3Nolan Morales hasn't celebrated Valentine's Day since his wife died before the war, and after his Little Miss Muffet brings it up, he struggles to think about what to get her. Fortunately, Nolan is resourceful.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	I Heart You

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't really have a plan for this, so I apologize if details are repeated. I'm just going to type until I can think of a conclusion. That works!

Sentinel Nolan Morales could count on one hand the amount of people who really mattered to him that were still alive. Oddly enough for the Brotherhood of Steel solider, out of the five people he really cared about, 3 of them were synths, and one of those said synths, a beautiful gen 2 synth woman with soft, short, brown hair that curled at the ends and eyes that reminded Nolan of a full moon was sitting in his lap with her face buried in his chest as he ran a hand down her "tattooed" arm and another down her back up and down as a way of comforting her. Normally, his Little Miss Muffet Odinson was spitfire and violence wrapped in the cutest, goriest package that he had ever seen, but the synth was too much like a gen 3 in programming, and occasionally, her thoughts went back to the days when she was little more than a doll to be poked and prodded at by the scientists that she had thought of as her parents. 

After a long moment of blissfully feeling the heat of her body in his arms and her soft sighs of contentment, she looked up at him with a curious look. "What day is it today?" 

"February 10, why?" 

Muffet's beautiful eyes lit up even brighter much to Nolan's delight. She was so cute when she was excited. "Oh! It's almost _that_ day!"

Nolan tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What are you...?" He paused and after a moment of thought, he finally remembered. "Oh, right, Valentine's Day." 

Muffet nodded. "Yeah," she paused and turned her head to stare at the floor with a sad glare. "Romy and Fleur would always be really nice to me on that day. Romy would sit and stare at Fleur all day, and Fleur would show me flowers in the Bio lab and let me pick some out." 

Nolan felt a pang in his heart as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Thanks, Nolan," She buried her face into his chest again. She mumbled something, but instead of teasing an answer out of her like he normally would, be carried her bridal style to their bedroom. After tucking the synth in, he left while she went to "sleep". As he tinkered with a new weapon in the garage he reminisced about the last time he celebrated Valentine's Day. 

The last time was before the war. Hell, Shaun wasn't even born yet. His wife of a year, Gwendolyn "Wendy" Morales, was so happy to meet him the moment he got on leave. She wore a red dress that hugged her curves and lit up her lovely hazel eyes. Her short blonde hair was curled on the ends giving her a more mature and feminine look than her normally no nonsense look. The moment she saw him, she pinched his nose and scolded him for not calling sooner about his leave before embracing him and calling him a dork. She had scheduled a date to a local diner where they went on their first date where they ate burgers, fries, and milkshakes before going to a drive in movie theater followed by a night in the park that-

He cut himself off from those thoughts. Wendy was wonderful. She was a wonderful wife, mother, and friend, but she was gone now, and he had already moved on. He remembered how happy and special he felt that day, and he desperately wanted to make Muffet feel the same way. The only question was how he was going to do it. 

Three days later, he cursed to himself as he walked to the Starlight Drive-in. The settlement was one of the few places that he fixed up though it was less for the benefit of others and more about having a place spend time to think and resupply when busy. As he cleaned up the counter of the stand and repaired a water purifier, he let his eyes focus on the big screen. How long has it been since a movie was played here or at all? How long has it been since teenagers came here with their significant other to watch a movie or to be handsy without worrying about their parents catching them? He felt sobered by the thought and went into the small room behind the screen. After locking the door, he laid down on the old couch with his feet to the wall and his head resting on the crib. He briefly wondered what kind of people would try to live here with their child, but he couldn't bring himself to care with the sudden image of his infant son being ripped from his wife's arms came to mind. 

He shuddered at the thought and continued to think about making the next day special for Muffet. It wouldn't take much to fix up the projector or making one to show a short movie, but he might not be able to fix it in time. He could have a BBQ night for the two of them, but Muffet didn't eat, and he wanted to make the day special for _her_. Besides, Old Longfellow was more likely to appreciate his skill than she would. She just didn't care. 

As he got lost in his thoughts, he heard the sound of gun fire outside. He was greeted with the sight of raiders running straight toward the abandoned drive-in and to him. Nolan sighed and drew out his machete. At the very least, he could calm down his worries over that special day with a little bit of fun. 

The next day, Nolan took a look at himself in the makeshift mirror. His grayish-brown crew cut was neatly trimmed. His stubbly beard was almost completely shaved off, and his gray eyes were only complimented by the formal suit that he wore. He had to force himself not to fidget as he got comfortable and got Muffet's gift prepared. It wasn't much, but he hoped it would at least make her smile. God, he would gladly kill for that smile. 

Finally after a short while, the door to the makeshift house opened. Muffet didn't know anything about this and was only told that Nolan wanted to meet her in his home at the Starlight Drive-in. 

She paused in the doorway when she saw him and gasped. "N-nolan?! What are you wearing?"

Nolan smirked and crossed his arms causing the blazer to strain against his back. "Like the look, Little Miss?" 

Muffet walked forward and intertwined their hands before pinching the inside of his wrist. "Obviously!" 

He chuckled at her embarrassed tone and went to the fridge in the back. "Happy Valentine's Day, Little Miss." 

Muffet's eyes lit up. Quite literally, her eyes got brighter at the sight of a box wrapped with rope that had been dyed red that mimicked a stereotypical present. She opened the box and gasped. Whether that was a positive or negative reaction was lost on Nolan, but he looked away as she held up the special heart that he made from two of the raider's hearts. He had stapled the hearts together into a romantic heart shape. The visceral mass still dripped blood as she examined it in her hands. She smiled and placed it gently back into the box as she embraced the man that she loved. "Thank you so much, Nolan! I love it!" 

Nolan held her in his arms and turned on the radio. The two lovers slowly danced together in the small room content to simply bask in the presence of the one they loved only stopping for the occasional kiss and to stare into each other eyes before going right back to it. Later that night, the two laid down on the sleeping bags on the roof. The moon and stars watched as Muffet asked Nolan what she could do to pay him back for such a wonderful night. Nolan only chuckled and kissed the palm of her hand that rested on his check. He had her. What more could he possibly ask for? 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was coherent.


End file.
